


A Chat in Neo Space

by LumytheQueen



Series: Adventures in Neo Space [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumytheQueen/pseuds/LumytheQueen
Summary: After fusing with Yubel to create Neos Wiseman and fighting the forces of evil together, Neos feels like he should say something to Yubel.It doesn’t go as expected.
Series: Adventures in Neo Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619443
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Chat in Neo Space

**Author's Note:**

> When I first saw the fusion between Neos and Yubel I was like, “Yes! This is how the final strike against the main villain should be!” It was great stuff.
> 
> And then I was like…. Wait, Neos fused with….. Yubel.
> 
> Oh.
> 
> Oooohhhh… that might have been somewhat awkward...

Yubel stood below the shade of a drooping palm tree at the beach, gazing at the ocean with a bizarre expression. It was a mixture of confusion, acceptance and boredom, as they watched the scene in the water play out once again. They sighed, but it was drowned out with the constant laughter and yelps of joy coming from the water.

Their thoughts were interrupted when a shift in the air announced the presence of Neos, landing just next to them. 

“Greetings.” he said, standing proud with a mock salute, ever the present super hero of justice. 

Yubel acknowledge him with a light “hum” and then went back to observing the scene, still pondering how best to stop it, because it has been going on for quite a while now… with no end in sight. Neos though their casual dismissal and attention to the ocean seemed somewhat out of character and couldn’t help but follow Yubel’s gaze to the scene, in curiosity. What he saw left him somewhat confused.

They were in Neo Space and Judai was splashing in the water of the ocean, joined by Aqua Dolphin. Well, splashing wasn’t exactly the case; he was trying his absolute best, his damn hardest, to swim as fast as possible to overtake Aqua Dolphin. Neos observed the scene for a while, when the Neo-Spacian zapped through the water, then paused to tease with a smile on how slow of a swimmer Judai was - which only ushered him to swim faster and put more energy into it - before zapping again just as Judai caught him, reaching the imaginary finish line. Judai would then laugh at the whole thing and  _ immediately  _ challenge him to yet another race across, to which Aqua Dolphin gladly agreed to. And the scene pretty much repeated itself, with slight variations here and there. Sometimes Aqua Dolphin let him pass him, getting close to the finish line only to snatch victory easily from Judai. Other times he urged Judai, telling him how to swim faster. But the end result was quite the same. And Judai was laughing and enjoying himself all the way, happy to play in the water.

Neos turned back to Yubel; his white-silver outfit might hide his face, but his body language certainly pertained his confusion. 

“What exactly is going on?”

Without taking their eyes off the scene, Yubel answered with a summarized version.

“When we got back from Desert World, Judai wanted to go for a swim. Aqua Dolphin showed up and Judai had the  _ brilliant  _ idea of challenging him for a swimming race.”

Yubel could almost hear the gears turning in Neos’ head.

“He challenged Aqua Dolphin?”

“Yes.”

“...To a  _ swimming  _ race?”

“Yes.”

He turned his gaze once again to the scene, in disbelief. He then turned again to Yubel, now fully understanding their stance and previous reaction. He was starting to sympathise…

“How long has this been going on for?”

Yubel looked up to the sky, a brilliant shimmer of multi-coloured stars sprinkled across painted space. 

“Well, since you don’t have a sun here, it’s hard to tell. But given the state of my feet, I’ve been standing here for a while now… This doesn’t seem to be ending anytime soon.”

They crossed their arms and sighed again, resigned to wait out until Judai would, perhaps, tire himself out or Aqua Dolphin would finally refuse the re-challenge, whichever came first. In the meantime, a thought crossed Neos’ mind. He hadn’t really… spoken to Yubel after their fusion in the duel against Darkness. Well, in fact, he had barely spoken to Yubel at all… As Neos stood next to Yubel, keeping them company in their current predicament, as he mulled over what he wanted to say.

“You know,” he started. Yubel’s gaze shifted again to him, with a quick “Hum?”

“In the last battle against Darkness…” he paused again, Yubel’s gaze still locked onto him, waiting. It… took Neos aback. 

“Well,” He cleared his throat, an effort to buy time. Yubel raised an eyebrow slightly, in expectation. What was it he wanted to say again? That the battle was intense. That Judai combining their powers to make Neos Wiseman was a brilliant move. That together, he and Yubel would make Judai unstoppable. That their efforts united were a force the universe never seen before. That it has been exhilarating and an honour to fight alongside Yubel in fusion form. The Light stood no chance as long as they stood together with Judai.

Yes, the thoughts were there but the words were not coming out. Not when Yubel’s piercing gaze from those heterochromatic eyes seemed to pin those words to Neos’ tongue.

“I mean, it was-” 

He shifted poses, hoping to buy even more time.

“The way that Judai-”

Yubel’s eyes narrowed, and what was once a slight curiosity turned into annoyance. As Neos was going to speak once again, Yubel cut him off. “Spit it out already.”

Yes, Neos should probably do that. After all, by now the message he wanted to pass would be pretty much ruined. He was going to try again, despite Yubel’s still-piercing gaze and discontent when he was saved from his uncharacteristic stutter by Judai.

“Heeeeeey!” he called out from the ocean, water dripping from his hair. “Are you two fighting?!”

Yubel and Neos finally turned to him but it was the first who answered back to him. 

“Judai.”

“Yeah?” he called back, still wondering what was going on. Yubel paused for a moment, observing something else in the ocean before smiling and answering Judai back.

“Aqua Dolphin just passed you.”

“EEEHH???!” Judai quickly turned around, seeing the Neo-Spacian laughing all the way as he passed Judai with relaxed ease. “Not fair!! Hey!!” Judai jumped back into the race, putting all his effort and attention in trying to catch up.

Yubel chuckled lightly, dispelling all previous tension from before. They lifted their hands up, grabbed their elbow with one hand and stretched. Leathery dragon wings uncurling slightly, back curving and head falling back in pleasure. Neos couldn’t help but stare, and despite himself though back towards the fusion. It had felt so different and distinct than he fused with his Neo-Spacian comrades. 

“Fly with me.”

His daze was broken and he turned to Yubel, who was looking with him with a gentle smile. 

“Neo Space is your home, right? I haven’t had a tour around the place.”

Wait, had Yubel been joking earlier with their supposed annoyance? There was that ever-present mischievous glint in their eyes; yes they had been joking. Neos found that he was somewhat relieved by this and relaxed as well, going back to his usual superhero stance.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Yubel unfolded their wings and with a powerful jump, both Neos and they took off to the skies, passed above Judai, who stopped to wave them with a big smile and Aqua Dolphin once again passed him.


End file.
